


Helping Hand

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Helping Hand

Stretching as far as you could, you still couldn’t reach the one and only book you really wanted to read in the library, standing on your tiptoes your fingers merely only brushed the bottom of the shelf making you sigh, standing still for a moment you had an idea looking up at the book you started to jump up and down reaching for book each time you were in the air. 

A pair of pale blue eyes was glued to the small human girl reaching and jumping, looking to the book she wanted Thranduil shook his head in amusement, walking slowly and silently over to hear he waited till she had returned to the ground before reaching and grabbing the book so effortlessly, handing it over to her.

Returning to the ground you were about to jump again when your nostrils filled with a smell of pine trees and fruity wine, telling your someone was behind you, and that someone was Thranduil, feeling his strong chest against your back your face turned bright red and it was burning, seeing the hand of the king grabbing the book you watched as he lowered it and handed it over to you, your whole mouth was dry and not wanting to be rude you wet lips you simply nodded and very softly said “thank you” as you watched the King return to his own book and chair by the fire.


End file.
